There is Patent Document 1 mentioned below as a background art in a technical field of the present invention. Patent document 1 discloses that: as a problem, “When the number of pieces of equipment operated by a single remote controller increases dramatically, a process of selecting the operation-object equipment becomes complicated, operation units of the remote controller also increase, and matching of them with the equipment to be operated becomes a complete structure.”; and as a solution to this problem, “The present invention is a controller that controls at least one piece of object equipment, and the controller includes a position information acquiring means that acquires position information on the present controller, a direction information acquiring means that acquires direction information on the controller, a position information receiving means that receives position information on each of pieces of the object equipment, and a narrowing-down means that uses the position information and the direction information on the present controller and the position information on each of the pieces of object equipment to narrow down, as one piece of operation object equipment, some of the pieces of object equipment existing within a predetermined view angle from a direction indicated by the direction information.”